Not Yet
by 3birds
Summary: Sequel. Bilingual fiction. Odd chapter in English and even chapters in Indonesian
1. Chapter 1

_**Honestly, I'm lack of confidence to write in English because English is not my daily language. So, I just want to say "I'm sorry for my bad English" here.**_

 **Story 1**

 _"I love you. This feeling is sincere. Maybe you haven't loved me yet. But believe me, I will make you fall in love with me and make me be the one in your mind "_

Sunlight broke through the window. Umi slowly opened her eyes and tried to close the incoming light with her palm. A moment later she realized that she was not alone on the bed. The ceiling of the room feels strange. _Where is this?_ Umi tried to remember what happen last night. The woman who was beside her, who was holding her, reminded her everything.

Umi turned to the figure of the woman who lay hugging her, naked, so did she. Get rid of hair from her face (which was her first love), gently touched her soft cheeks. Suddenly a dream, more precisely a glimpse of the past, approached her. Umi freezes.

The woman was awakened by Umi's touch. Seeing lovingly, but a moment later she be a little panicked "Umi, are you okay?" The woman wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

Umi who finally realized, immediately wiped her tears completely. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Hm ..." The woman shook her head with a smile. "It's time to wake up," she said later.

"Eli, I ..."

Eli closed Umi's mouth with his index finger "Get up, I'll make you breakfast". That way Eli got up from her bed. Looking for something to wear because her body is not wrapped in a single thread. "You can use anything that is in the closet, I wait in the kitchen"

Umi wrapped her face with her palm, trying to stay conscious. _How could this happen? I'm really bad. Forgive me._

Umi knew about this apartment, only this room, Eli's bedroom had been unfamiliar to her because only this room she had never been entered. Slowly her feet stepped into the kitchen, looking for a blond figure that was not difficult to find. Eli who is aware of Umi's presence welcomes her with a smile.

 _I'm very happy if you did it two years ago_. Umi smiled back "Ohayou"

"I'm just about to wake you up."

"I don't think you need to do it now, I'm already here"

"Sit down"

"Hm ..." Umi nodded. Shifting a chair across Eli.

Their breakfast was quiet. That's because Umi is still awkward, or maybe because Umi has too many thoughts that ignores the beautiful figure in front of her.

"You're much more quiet after all this time"

Umi smiled lightly "Not so, many things have happened. I just don't know how to start "

"You can start by asking me how"

"It's like you took my cheer, you look more relaxed"

"I just don't want to regret anything else"

Umi froze, her gaze pointing at Eli's eyes who were also staring at her. She wanted to say something but only her mouth opened without making a single noise.

"Your presence, that's what I look forward to most. I think, it will be impossible to meet you again. If we finally reunite, I think this is a good sign. I love you "

Umi turned her face away. Grasping the spoon and fork in his hand tightly, holding back any feeling of pleasure which eventually leads to too much guilt. _If only you said that two years ago, I would be the happiest person in the world_. Umi bit her lip, very hard to hold back pain in her heart. Her lips might bleed if Eli didn't immediately awaken from her mind.

"Umi ... Hey, Umi, are you okay?"

This is the second time Eli asks her, still with an anxious face.

"Of course, sorry I'm daydreaming"

"Hmm, it's okay"

Eli's anxious face had not faded, this made Umi felt guilty, again. _This is really bad. What kind of bastard am I?_

"Eli, I'll be out for a while" Umi stood up from her seat, bursting out of the kitchen. Take the jacket she left in the lobby.

Umi needs it, needs to get out of this situation. It might even need to come out of this reality. This is too stifling, too painful. Like sowing salt in a wound.

At the right time Eli was able to catch up and reach her hand "I thought you promised me not to go anywhere anymore" the panic was clearly visible from her face, her tears piled up at the end of her eyes ready to fall.

Umi can't see it, she wants to say _I love you too, I'll stay._ But her guilt was greater than her love so that she could not stand it anymore. Umi holds Eli's hand that holding her hand, a tear falls on her cheek. Umi took a breath "I'll be back, for now I need to calm down" Umi released Eli's hand from her.

At that moment Eli's tears broke. As if this was a bad sign for her. As if Umi won't want to come back anymore.

This is a difficult situation for Umi. Just one step feels heavy. So she had to turn to Eli. Wipe her tears, hug her, and calm her.

"Give me time, I promise I'll be back. Stop crying, Eli "Umi hugged her tightly while rubbing her back.

"When I found you in the park that night, I thought this was the Happy ending. Am I wrong?"

Umi shook her head but could not answer Eli's question. _Do I deserve a happy ending?_

Time pass by and they don't know how long they embraced each other.

"I'll be back, I'll leave my stuff here so you can be sure I'll come here again to take it"

Umi releases her arms when she is sure Eli will not cry anymore. She gave a smile and prepared to open the door when her apartment doorbell rang.

Eli opened the door, shocked to see Maki and Honoka carrying a shopping bag in their hands while saying "SURPRIIIIIIIISE". Eli was shocked, but the two were even more shocked to see Umi behind Eli.

Umi realized that she was noticed by her two friends, she was aware of the meaning of the shocked faces of the two. Currently Umi really doesn't want to deal with them.

"What are you doing here, Umi?" And Maki's unfriendly face asked Umi.

"Umi chan, I think you and ..."

"Stop that Honoka, its over" Umi cut while passing from the presence of the three. Her face clearly held back bitterness.

"What happened? What do you know and I don't know? "Eli's face began to get serious.

"Hah, I think it will be a fun day. I didn't think it would turn out like this, "complained Maki, whose face turned frustrated.

"Never mind Maki-chan. How about we just prepare a little party that we planned before? "

"Hey, you don't answer my question"

"Eli-chan, I promise to say it. But not in this lobby "

In the end, only Honoka prepared their little party. The atmosphere is far from the party. Maki is still upset, maybe because of Umi, Eli looks nervous and impatient because she wants to find out about Umi who she does not know yet and this is where Honoka, trying to become the mood maker.

"Hey, how about drinking something?"

"Eli, what happened between you and Umi?" Regardless of Honoka's invitation, Maki immediately revealed her anxiety.

"I don't know why you so upset, Maki"

"But she ..." Maki stopped when she realized some hickey on Eli's neck "You ..." With an unbelieving face, Maki buried her body into the sofa and rubbed her face with the palm of her hand.

"Why are you so frustrated?" Eli looked confused, but also curious.

"She already has someone else Eli" Maki snapped emotionally.

Eli choked. This is too sick to know. She should not demand to be told the truth.

"But Umi said, it's over "Honoka cut in, she gripped her drink tightly, looked down trying to understand what had happened.

Her two friends turned to her, full of questions.

"You know, since returning to Tokyo, both of them started fighting. Initially just something small, a matter of trust, but it gets worse and worse. Finally I told Umi to propose Kotori, so that she believed that Umi was really serious about her. At first she refused because she felt very embarrassed, but when I said that proposing to her was proof of the seriousness of their relationship and the best way to make Kotori believe in her love, Umi finally agreed. If Umi isn't with Kotori today, maybe something bad happened to their relationship," Honoka said at length.

"If their relationship does not go well, it does not mean she has to vent his frustration to Eli"

"Maki-chan, I think your speech has begun to overlook. It's true I regretted Umi-chan's actions, but I'm sure there are good reasons behind it all. We just don't know it yet "

Maki seemed to disagree with Honoka's statement. According to her, Umi is still a bastard who easily moves to another woman when her woman is not beside her.

"You're right Honoka, we just don't know. I will wait for him to reveal everything to me "

"Woi, Eli. Are you aware of what you say? She could have gone to meet her woman, now "

Honoka got up from her seat and lifted the collar of Maki's shirt "I thought I told you that you started to miss Maki. I don't like you humbling my best friend "

This is the first time Maki and Eli have seen Honoka's anger. At least Maki shuddered and turned away from Honoka's angry gaze. A moment later Honoka came to her senses and released her grip. "I know her, she wouldn't make the painfull face like that before, if it wasn't in a very bad condition. Even this is the first time I saw she be like that "

Maki and Eli be silent. "I think I'm going to leave, this situation is getting uncomfortable" so Honoka moved from her place. A moment later, Maki followed her without a word.

Now Eli lives with all her thoughts. _Maybe I'm too naïve if I expect a happy ending to be easy. Of course this won't be easy._ Eli recalls, how did Umi cry this morning on her bed, or how Umi's face was not cheerful at the dinner table, or how Umi seemed to hold back her bitterness and sadness when she embraced Eli before leaving earlier.

In the middle of her mind, her eyes accidentally found a cellphone that was not hers. And Eli immediately realized that it was Umi's. With trembling hands she pressed the power button. Lock screen from the cellphone only made the wound in her heart. There were seen two women taking selfies, the gray ash hair kissing the blue hair's cheeks that closed one eye. Implied intimacy in the photo. From the photo it can be seen that the relationship between them is not limited to friends, but rather lovers.

Tears began to fall from her cheeks. It could be that the relationship is not over yet and Umi will back to her. It could have been just one night stand for Umi, just an outlet for her sadness because she kept on fighting with her girlfriend. That all can happen, considering that Umi hasn't even exchanged the lock screen.

Eli found the Umi's camera, saw the catch of Umi's picture. Eli sighed, realizing that what she would see later would hurt her a lot. Beginning with a picture of a child playing snowballs, the image continues on the Christmas tree on the roadside, several pairs of young people who are on a date, continue to press the previous button and the thing they fear is happening. The figure of the woman with gray hair exactly the same as the woman on the Umi's lockscreen began to decorate photos in various activities. A video, which Eli initially hesitated to press the play button, but there was an encouragement to hers to do it. The video was played this time not the gray hair adorned the screen, but the blue hair she loved. The sound of the video echoed in Eli's living room.

"Hey, Umi-chan, say you love me"

"Kotori, what are you doing with my camera"

"Hehehe"

"Don't say you're recording"

"I said, say you love me, don't you love me, Umi-chan?"

"Of course I ... lo.. love you, Kotori"

"Say it correctly"

"I'll say, but turn the camera off"

"I don't want to, I want to record it"

"Okay Okay"

The camera focus no longer catches the figure of the blue hair, for a few seconds the sound of a sigh is followed by the phrase "I love you too much, so I can't think of anyone other than you" in a slow and deep voice.

xxx

 _ **Actually, this is sequel for my previous story, FgYK. If you want to read it, you have to deal with Indonesian language, hehe**_


	2. Chapter 2

" _I love you. Aku tau perasaan ini tulus. Mungkin saat ini kamu belum mencintaiku. Tapi percayalah, aku akan buat kamu jatuh cinta padaku dan menjadi satu satunya yang ada dalam pikiranmu"_

Sinar matahari menembus sela sela jendela. Umi perlahan membuka matanya dan mencoba menutup sinar datang itu dengan telapak tangannya. Sesaat kemudian dia sadar bahwa dirinya tak sendiri di kasur yang ditidurinya. Langit langit kamar itu pun juga terasa asing. _Dimana ini?_ Umi mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Sosok perempuan yang berada di sampingnya, yang mendekap tubuhnya, mengingatkan Umi pada semua.

Umi berpaling pada sosok perempuan yang berbaring memeluk dirinya, tanpa busana, begitu juga dirinya. Menyibak rambut perempuan yang merupakan cinta pertama baginya, menyentuh lembut pipinya yang lembut. Sekelebat sebuah mimpi, lebih tepatnya kilasan masa lalu, menghampirinya. Umi membeku.

Perempuan itu terbangun oleh sentuhan Umi. Melihat dengan penuh kasih, namun sesaat kemudian sedikit panik "Umi, kamu tak apa-apa?" perempuan itu mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari lawan bicaranya.

Umi yang akhirnya sadar dengan keaadaannya, segera mengusap tuntas air matanya. "Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Hm…" Perempuan itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Ini sudah waktunya untuk bangun" ungkapnya kemudian.

"Eli, aku…"

Eli menutup mulut Umi dengan telunjuknya "Bangunlah, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan". Dengan begitu Eli bangun dari kasurnya. Mencari sesuatu untuk dikenakan karna tubuhnya sekarang tak dibalut satu helai benangpun. "Kamu boleh pakai apa saja yang ada dilemari, aku tunggu di dapur"

Umi mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya, mencoba untuk tetap sadar. _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Aku benar benar buruk. Maafkan aku._

Umi mengenal apartemen ini, hanya kamar tadi saja yang terasa asing baginya karna hanya ruangan itu saja yang tak pernah dimasukinya. Perlahan kakinya melangkah ke dapur, mencari sesosok pirang yang tak sulit untuk ditemukan. Eli yang sadar dengan keberadaan Umi menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

 _Aku sangat bahagia jika kamu melakukannya dua tahun yang lalu._ Umi membalas senyumannya "Ohayou"

"Aku baru saja akan kekamar membangunkanmu"

"Aku rasa kamu tak perlu melakukannya lagi, aku sudah disini"

"Duduklah"

"Hm…" Umi mengangguk. Menggeser sebuah kursi yang berada di beseberang Eli.

Sarapan mereka terasa sunyi. Itu karna Umi masih canggung, atau mungkin karna Umi terlalu banyak pikiran sehingga mengacuhkan sosok cantik di hadapannya.

"Kamu jauh lebih pendiam setelah sekian lama"

Umi tersenyum ringan "Bukan begitu, banyak hal telah terjadi. Aku hanya tak tau harus memulai dari mana"

"Kamu bisa memulai dengan bertanya kabarku"

"Ini seperti kamu mengambil keceriaanku, kamu tampak lebih santai"

"Aku hanya tak mau menyesali apapun lagi"

Umi membeku, tatapannya mengarah pada mata Eli yang juga menatap padanya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun hanya mulutnya yang terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan satu suarapun.

"Kehadiranmu, itulah yang paling aku nantikan. Aku pikir akan mustahil untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Jika akhirnya kita dipertemukan kembali, aku pikir ini pertanda baik. I love you"

Umi memalingkan wajahnya. Menggenggam erat sendok dan garpu ditangannya, menahan segala rasa senang yang akhirnya berujung pada rasa bersalah yang terlalu banyak. _Jika saja kamu katakana itu dua tahun yang lalu, aku akan menjadi orang paling bahagia didunia._ Umi menggigit bibirnya, sangat keras untuk menahan sakit dihatinya. Bibirnya mungkin akan berdarah jika Eli tak segera menyadarkan dari pikirannya.

"Umi… Hey, Umi, kamu tak apa apa?"

Ini kali keduanya Eli menanyakan itu padanya, lengkap dengan wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Tentu, maaf aku melamun"

"Hm, tak apa"

Wajah cemas Eli belum memudar, ini sedikit memuat Umi merasa bersalah, lagi. _Ini benar benar buruk. Bajingan macam apa aku ini._

"Eli, aku akan keluar sebentar" Umi berdiri dari duduknya, menghambur pergi dari dapur. Mengambil jaketnya yang dia tinggalkan di lobi.

Umi butuh itu, butuh keluar dari situasi ini. Bahkan mungkin butuh keluar dari kenyataan ini. Ini terlalu menyesakkan, terlalu menyakitkan. Seperti menabur garam pada luka.

Pada saat yang tepat Eli mampu mengejar dan menggapai tangannya "Aku pikir kamu berjanji padaku untuk tak akan pergi kemanapun lagi" kepanikan jelas terlihat dari wajahnya, air matanya menumpuk di ujung matanya bersiap untuk jatuh.

Umi tak kuasa melihatnya, dia ingin mengatakan _I love you too, I'll stay._ Tapi rasa bersalahnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya sehingga membuatnya tak tahan lagi. Umi menggenggam tangan Eli yang memegang tangannya, seutas airmata jatuh di pipinya. Umi menarik napas "Aku akan kembali, untuk saat ini aku butuh menenangkan diri" Umi melepaskan tangan Eli darinya.

Saat itu juga tangis Eli pecah. Seakan ini pertanda buruk baginya. Seakan Umi takkan mau kembali lagi.

Ini situasi sulit bagi Umi. Satu langkah saja terasa berat. Hingga akhirnya dia harus kembali berpaling pada Eli. Mengusap air matanya, memeluknya, dan menenangkannya.

"Beri aku waktu, aku janji akan kembali. Berhentilah menangis, Eli" Umi memeluknya erat sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Saat aku temukan kamu di taman malam itu, aku pikir inilah Happy ending. Apa aku salah?"

Umi menggeleng namun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Eli. _Apa aku pantas menerima happy ending?_

Entah berapa lama mereka berpelukan hingga akhirnya Umi bisa menenangkan Eli.

"Aku akan kembali, aku akan tinggalkan barangku disini sehingga kamu bisa yakin aku akan kesini lagi mengambilnya"

Umi melepaskan pelukannya saat dia yakin Eli tidak akan menangis lagi. Dia memberikan seutas senyum dan bersiap membuka pintu saat bel pintu apartemennya berpunyi.

Eli membukakan pintu, kaget melihat Maki dan Honoka membawa kantung belanjaan ditangan mereka sembari mengatakan "KEJUTAAAAAN". Eli memang kaget, namun mereka berdua malah lebih kaget lagi melihat Umi dibelakang Eli.

Umi sadar di perhatikan oleh dua temannya, dia sadar apa makna dari wajah kaget keduanya. Saat ini Umi benar benar tak mau berurusan dengan mereka.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Umi?" dengan ketus dan wajah tak bersahabat Maki bertanya pada Umi.

"Umi chan, aku pikir kamu dan …."

"Sudahlah Honoka, semua berakhir" potong Umi sambil berlalu dari hadapan ketiganya. Mukanya jelas menahan kepahitan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kalian ketahui dan aku tak mengetahuinya?" muka Eli mulai serius.

"Hah, aku pikir ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Tak ku sangka malah jadi begini" keluh Maki yang mukanya berubah frustasi.

"Sudahlah Maki-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita persiapkan saja pesta kecil kecilan yang kita rencanakan sebelumnya"

"Hey, kalian tak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Eli-chan, aku janji akan mengatakannya. Tapi bisakah tempatnya bukan di lobi ini?"

Pada akhirnya Honokalah yang mempersiapkan pesta kecil mereka. Suasananya jauh dari kata pesta. Maki masih kesal, mungkin karna Umi, Eli terlihat gelisah dan tak sabaran karna ingin segera mengetahui tentang Umi yang belum dia ketahui dan disinilah Honoka, mencoba menjadi mood maker.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau minum dulu?"

"Eli apa yang terjadi antara kamu dan Umi?" Tanpa peduli pada ajakan Honoka, Maki langsung mengungkap kegelisahannya.

"Aku tak tau kenapa kamu begitu tak menyukainya Maki"

"Tapi dia…" Maki terhenti saat menyadari _love bite_ di leher Eli "Kamu…" Dengan wajah tak percaya Maki membenamkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan mengusap mukanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa kamu begitu frustasi?" Eli terlihat bingung, namun juga penasaran.

"Dia sudah punya orang lain Eli" bentak Maki penuh emosi.

Eli tercekat. Ini terlalu sakit untuk diketahui. Harusnya dia tak menuntut untuk diberitahukan kebenaran.

"Tapi tadi Umi mengatakan 'sudah berakhir'" potong Honoka, dia menggenggam erat minumannya, menunduk mencoba mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Kedua temannya berpaling padanya, penuh tanda Tanya.

"Kalian tau, sejak kembali ke Tokyo, keduanya mulai bertengkar. Awalnya hanya sesuatu yang kecil, masalah kepercayaan, namun semakin lama jadi semakin buruk. Terakhir aku katakan kepada Umi untuk melamar Kotori, agar dia percaya bahwa Umi benar benar serius padanya. Awalnya dia menolak karna merasa sangat malu, namun saat aku katakan bahwa melamarnya adalah bukti keseriusan hubungan mereka dan jalan terbaik untuk membuat Kotori percaya pada cintanya, akhirnya Umi setuju. Jika Umi tak bersama Kotori hari ini, mungkin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa hubungan mereka" cerita Honoka panjang lebar.

"Jika hubungan mereka tak berjalan lancar seperti semestinya, bukan berarti dia harus melampiaskan frustasinya pada Eli"

"Maki-chan, aku rasa bicaramu sudah mulai kelewatan. Benar aku menyayangkan tindakan Umi-chan, tapi aku yakin ada alasan kuat dibalik itu semua. Kita hanya belum mengetahuinya"

Maki tampak tak setuju dengan pernyataan Honoka. Menurutnya Umi tetaplah bajingan yang dengan gampang pindah pada wanita lain saat wanitanya tak berada disampingnya.

"Kamu benar Honoka, kita hanya belum tau. Aku akan menunggunya mengungkapkan semuanya padaku"

"Woi, Eli. Apa kamu sadar dengan apa yang kamu katakan? Bisa saja dia pergi untuk menemui perempuannya"

Honoka bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangkat kerah baju Maki "Aku pikir aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau kamu mulai kelewatan Maki. Aku tak suka kamu merendahkan sahabatku"

Ini pertama kalinya Maki dan Eli melihat kemarahan Honoka. Sedikitnya membuat Maki bergidik dan berpaling dari tatapan kemarahan Honoka. Sesaat kemudian Honoka tersadar dan melepas genggamannya. "Aku tau dia, dia takkan membuat muka pesakitan seperti tadi jika bukan dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk. Bahkan aku baru kali ini melihatnya seperti itu"

Semua terdiam. "Aku rasa aku akan pergi, suasana ini mulai tak nyaman" dengan begitu Honoka beranjak dari tempatnya. Sesaat kemudian, Maki menyusulnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

Kini tinggallah Eli dengan semua pikirannya. _Mungkin aku terlalu naïf jika mengharapkan happy ending yang mudah. Tentu saja ini takkan mudah._ Eli mengingat kembali, bagaimana Umi menangis pagi ini di ranjangnya, atau bagaimana wajah Umi yang tak ceria saat di meja makan, atau bagaimana Umi nampak menahan kepahitan dan kesedihannya di hadapan Eli saat dia merangkulnya sebelum pergi tadi.

Di tengah pikirannya, tak sengaja matanya menemukan ponsel yang bukan merupakan miliknya. Dan Eli langsung sadar itu adalah milik Umi. Dengan tangan gemetar dia menekan tombol power. Lock screen dari ponsel itu hanya nemanbah luka dihatinya. Disana terlihat dua wanita yang berfoto selfi, si rambut abu abu mengecup pipi si rambut biru yang memejamkan sebelah matanya. Tersirat kemesraan di foto tersebut. Dari foto itu terlihat bahwa hubungan keduanya bukanlah sebatas teman, melainkan sepasang kekasih.

Air mata mulai jatuh dari pipinya. Bisa saja hubungan keduanya belum berakhir dan Umi akan kembali padanya. Bisa saja malam itu hanyalah _one night stand_ bagi Umi, hanya sekedar pelampiasan rasa sedihnya karna terus terusan bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Itu semua bisa terjadi, mengingat Umi bahkan belum menukar lock screennya.

Eli menemukan kamera Umi, melihat hasil tangkapan gambar Umi. Eli menghela nafas, sadar bahwa apa yang akan dilihatnya nanti akan jauh menyakiti dirinya. Di awali dengan gambar anak kecil yang bermain bola salju, gambar berlanjut pada pohon pohon natal di tepi jalan, beberapa pasang anak muda yang sedang berkencan, eli terus menekan tombol _prev_ dan hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Sosok wanita dengan rambut abu abu persis sama dengan wanita di lockscreen Umi mulai menghiasi foto dalam berbagai kegiatan. Sebuah video, yang awalnya Eli ragu untuk menekan tombol play, namun ada dorongan pada dirinya untuk melakukannya. Video itu diputar kali ini bukan si rambut abu abu menghiasi layar, tapi si rambut biru yang dicintainya. Suara dari video itu menggema di ruang tamu Eli.

"Hey, Umichan, katakan kamu mencintaiku"

"Kotori, apa yang kamu lakukan dengan kameraku"

"hehehe"

"Jangan bilang kamu sedang merekam"

"Aku bilang, katakan kamu mencintaiku, apa kamu tidak mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja aku men…mencintaimu, Kotori"

"Katakan dengan benar"

"Aku akan katakan, tapi matikan kameranya"

"Tak mau, aku ingin mengabadikannya"

"Okay Okay"

Fokus kamera tak lagi menangkap sosok si rambut biru, untuk beberapa detik terdengar suara helaan nafas disusul dengan kalimat "I love you too much, hingga aku tak bisa memikirkan orang lain selain kamu" dalam suara yang pelan dan dalam.

xxx

 **dulu saya pernah bilang pengen bikin spin off. Nyatanya sekarang saya malah bikin sequel. Btw, sequel dari apa? Mungkin udah ketebak ya.**


End file.
